Spoken Ill of the Dead
Spoken Ill of the Dead is the first episode of Season 3 and the twenty-fifth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description As Jordan Carpenter arrives with Celine Harper to investigate a town trapped in 1925 due to a evil force, they meet up with their ally, Caspian Hunt and wonder where their other ally has gone. As the trio enjoy the festival amongst their investigations, it becomes a nightmare when someone speaks ill of the dead... and Jordan must gain trust of his grandfather’s friends in order to fight the evil force... and escape the night! Episode Summary Mayor Joseph Carpenter writes a letter to eleven of his esteemed friends, inviting them to a festival in the town of Salem... what could go wrong? Joseph waits for his guests to arrive before Valeria appears, brandishing flyers for the upcoming election. Then the guests arrive, making their fashionable intros and arrivals as they exit their vehicles. As they soon start to get to know each other, Joseph then invites them to join him to the festival, where they could enjoy themselves. As the guests leave, Caspian arrives from the shadows, waiting by the entrance for Celine and Jordan, the latter driving his car into the town entrance. Jordan then discusses the arrived guests and the whereabouts of their fellow AEA member who resided in the town with Caspian, before the Marksman reveals that they may be dealing with a necromancer in town. Jordan then leads Caspian and Celine into the festival, the trio trying to pass off as guests of the festival. As they walk through the festival grounds, they soon catch attention of the relaxing guests and festivalgoers, before the mysterious trio hurry into an alleyway. The AEA vigilantes then see the necromancer and confront him, the undead magician then claiming that he answered to an old forgotten force greater than the AEA's power. The necromancer then attempts to attack Jordan, which attracts the attention of the guests. As the guests arrive, the necromancer then attacks Savannah before they flee the scene. As Caspian gives chase, Jordan and Celine desperately try to get the guests to trust them before a large bolt of light erupts from the outskirts of town. The sky then rapidly darkened as the town soon were trapped in time, the Savant then sadly telling his guests that they couldn't leave as a horde of zombies started to attack the town. As the guests attempt to flee the scene, they then witnessed Joseph, bloodied and bruised, being dragged away before his head was torn off his shoulders. Jordan then accidentally exposes that he was Joseph's grandson before the zombies come and kidnap Jordan, dragging him away as well. The guests and Celine then fight back before a horde of zombies attack the group and drag Vladimir, Marinette and Gaston away to the cemetery. Celine then desperately tries to save the others by protecting them as they fled to the barber shop. Vladimir, Marinette and Gaston then are dragged to the cemetery where they're trapped in wooden coffins while Jordan is left chained to a gravestone. Jordan then searches for his lock picking tool as he tries to calm the trapped guests and explain that he had come from the AEA to save them from the evil that trapped the town. Jordan then frees himself as he then soon recovers an axe to chop the coffins open. After Jordan frees Vladimir, the two men then work to free Gaston and Marinette before Jordan then tells them that he had an instinct about something in the cemetery being there to stop the Necromancer. After Jordan finds an enchanted dagger inside the coffin of Jason Carpenter, Gaston gets bit by a lone zombie, which prompts the other three to hurry him back to the others. Meanwhile, the other guests are panicking as Celine then tries to calm them down before explaining that she came from the AEA in order to protect them and stop the evil. Celine then tells them that there was an AEA safehouse in town and that Caspian knew where it was. They then see Caspian shooting arrows at the zombies before Celine opened the door so Caspian could enter. Caspian then reveals his identity to the guests due to Alexander's insistence and the guests work to solve a riddle that would lead them to the safe house. The guests then work to find a clock that was missing some hands and numbers before they worked together to find and restore the clock. Caspian fends off the zombies as they soon piece together that the clock needed to be at the year 1925, or 7:25PM. They then point the hands in the right place and the clock opens up to reveal a key. Jordan and Co then return, prompting Alexander to worry about Gaston. Jordan then diffuses the chaotic chatter and has Celine take Gaston, Agnieszka, Vladimir, Alexander, Marinette and Savannah to the library in order to find a cure for Gaston's bite while Jordan and Caspian took the others to the safehouse. Celine and Co then hurry to the library, eventually finding an out of place book and a piece of paper with punched out spaces in the occult section. They then discover a riddle on page thirty-one and inspect the paintings. After they identity the riddle's answer of the woman committing the original sin to be Eve, they then remove the painting and find the elixir. They then give the elixir to Gaston, which cures Gaston much to the guests' relief. They then hurry to the safe house where the others are at. Meanwhile, Jordan and Co then head to the safehouse, where Caspian inspects the place for traps before Jordan then has a bitter Valeria unlock and open the safehouse door. They then sit down as Valeria worries over her father. Luke then sees the various paintings of the thirteen guests on the walls and further inspects them as he mentions his family's relations to the del Lobo family to Jordan. The library visitors then return from curing Gaston before Jordan finds a painting of the guests, tearing it open to find a map of Salem. Jordan then puts the map in the frame and returns it before Caspian and Jordan then start making the plan to kill the Necromancer. Jordan then promises to help them escape as he explains why they were all there before he assigns Vladimir, Valeria, Marinette and Savannah to distract the Necromancer, Luke and Agnieszka to join Jordan in destroying the Necromancer's grimoire and everyone else to fight off the zombie horde. They then arm up before heading out. The guests then hurry to the cemetery where the distraction group does their distraction, before Agnieszka and Luke hurry to stab the grimoire repeatedly, before the necromancer's power weakens. Losing his control of the zombies, the necromancer is soon consumed and torn apart by the zombie horde as Jordan grabs the Necromancer's journal and the guests flee back to the safe house. They then search for a shelf per Jordan's past memories in 1885 and 1965, soon finding a lever that releases a large wall shelf with eleven shelves on it. Jordan then places the Necromancer's journal, which opens a drawer containing a letter. Jordan then reads the note, "The town of Salem has been cursed by an evil force that has trapped the town in the Roaring Twenties, never to be heard or seen again. In order to save the town and stop the evil, the evil's chosen thirteen as shown in the paintings must combat the evil force's villains and cure their artifacts at the cost of a death each time in order to escape the night. If the night is over before the evil force is stopped, then the town will be trapped in time along with its inhabitants, who will be turned to stone and dust for the rest of time.", as the group then realizes the sick game they had gotten into. Celine then confesses how she escaped a similar game in 1965 before Jordan decides to look at the map, soon finding a treehouse and a message saying that a seeker of the voodoo can seek the truth. The guest then mutter their reactions to this riddle as storm clouds darkened above the town as the sun sank beneath the horizon, their night only beginning... ...and nothing would be the same again. Meanwhile, in an unknown location in Salem, a young, fair-skinned woman named Theodosia sat at the edge of a bed. After a while, she stood up with a content sigh, brushing herself off and sauntering over to a mirror in the corner of the room. There she stood, eyes aimed on the reflective glass until a hand, only seen in the mirror, curled its fingers and held her shoulder, a tight grip of death. The fingers were made of rotting, splintering bone, each joint cracking as it tapped its fingers on her shoulder slowly. Rings of red, exposed muscle and flesh wrapped around the fingers like clouds around the moon as a shadowy, skinned head appeared next to the woman’s face, eyes bulging from its fleshy head and lit with an enraged passion. The skeletal, dead figure spoke to Theodosia in a hoarse, cold tone, telling her to help him be free and she would get what she wanted as her destiny, justice. As quickly as the figure appeared, it dissipated into nothing but an uneasy feeling of emptiness, as the woman turned around. There, her eyes wandered to the bed again where eleven artifacts sat, tendrils of black energy curving off them. Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Caspian Hunt *Katelyn Steele *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja *Gaston Silk *Tyler Bennett *Fiona Vaughn *Celine Harper *The Necromancer *Theodosia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 3